


Reach the Morning Light

by treefrogie84



Series: Take the love that I've embraced [1]
Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters - Fandom
Genre: Episode: s13e10 Wayward Sisters, F/F, Lesbian Claire Novak, POV Kaia Nieves, Pre-Relationship, demisexual kaia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treefrogie84/pseuds/treefrogie84
Summary: Good news! She's out of court-ordered rehab and at least a state away!Bad news! She's in the hospital, there's another hunter on her ass, and her nightmares have broken through and are chasing her down.(Aka: Wayward Sisters from Kaia's pov)
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Series: Take the love that I've embraced [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1160675
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9
Collections: SPNColdestHits





	Reach the Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Did you ever notice that 12 hour, minimum, fan fiction gap in Wayward? Yeah, me neither. So I filled it. Happy femslash Feb  
> Please note: chronologically, this is FIRST, before the angst that is Claire's POV for most of this series. So if you've read them all before, bear in mind that this is before all of that.  
> [flings pre-relationship fluff at you and runs away]

Blondie swings through the open door, smirking as she leans against the doorway. “Where you going? Hey, I get it, if I had the cops on my ass I’d be racing out of Dodge too.”

Ignoring the blood trailing down her arm, Kaia shrugs into her sweatshirt, and yanks on her shoes. No time for socks, or even to put on her clothes. Not if she’s going to get out of here. “Who are you?”

“I’m a friend of Sam and Dean Winchester and I think you know them too.”

“Leave me alone,” Kaia snaps. Last friend of theirs she met got Derek killed on top of pulling a fucking gun on her. Any friend of their’s is just going to get her killed too. She rushes from the room, pushing the table into Blondie to slow her down. She probably won’t go to the cops, not if she’s friends with cocaine boy and trigger happy.

The nurse at the desk a few doors down isn’t paying any attention to this end of the corridor, so Kaia takes her chance, striding down the hallway to the exit and ignoring the breeze around her ass. It’s not the first time, with her luck, it won’t be the last, that she’s had to walk around a hospital mooning everyone.

Kaia breaks into a run as soon as she’s out of sight, breaking through an emergency exit and hoping that she can outrun the fire alarm. Everything hurts— it feels like she got thrown from a moving car, which probably isn’t too far from the truth— but she can’t, won’t, go back to fucking rehab with doctor abuse-a-lot.

Guttural hissing erupts from the shadows and Kaia freezes. Shit, she knows that noise, knows the creatures that make it, knows they’re hunting her…

And then Blondie is barreling out the door, stabbing the nightmare with a knife she pulled from somewhere. She gets thrown off, landing near the wheels of some car or another, and then…

A cop shows up and fucking shoots it? Face stern and tense, like she’s doing some necessary task? Kaia shrinks back slightly, further out of the line of fire. Blondie is on her feet in the next moment, shoving that knife of hers into the soft underside of Nightmare’s jaw.

Kaia isn’t sure how she knew that was a vulnerable place, god knows no where else is.

“So let’s talk,” Blondie says cheerfully, wiping the goo from her face.

Kaia stares at her. What the absolute fuck?

* * *

Jody— the cop, the _sheriff_ , fuck she’s so screwed— points Kaia towards the shower when they get back to her house, handing her a worn but clean towel and a toothbrush. “Go get the hospital off you. You alright on clothes?”

Kaia manages to nod, not really daring to disagree or say anything counter. She’s worn worse for longer at any rate. And really, Jody looks like she’s got enough to worry about, she doesn’t need to be worrying about Kaia too.

(She thinks, for the briefest moment, that Jody might be a half-way decent person, but she’s still a cop and can’t be trusted. Not until Kaia has a lot better handle on what exactly these women want.)

… And she’s still dependent on their generosity, she doesn’t have any of her paperwork.

Fuck.

The youngest one, Patience, looks up from her phone and points her outside when Kaia comes back into the living room. “Um. Unloading? I think?” Her accent is almost comically southern, and Kaia wants to know why she’s up here, but asking will just tie her closer.

Jody and Alex don’t even look up from loading the corpse onto their makeshift gurney, so Kaia just slips past them, settling onto the porch and half-watching. Blondie— Claire— closes the garage door and the hatch on the truck before swinging over to Kaia.

It takes a moment to realize what she’s doing, what she’s feeling, god, she’s flirting, what the fuck? Even if it wasn’t the absolute worst time for that, _she doesn’t flirt._ It’s just another way she’s cursed.

Before she’s completed her silent freak out though, things go to hell and she’s stuffed in the backseat of a too small jeep watching her nightmares destroy Jody’s living room on a tiny phone screen.

Tilting her head back, she stares at the ceiling, ignoring the girls’ chatter and bickering. She can feel the exhaustion dragging at her, reminding her that even if she was unconscious for the better part of a day, that’s not the same as sleep. And if she sleeps now, with those things here? Who’s to say that she’ll come back?

Swallowing, she blinks away the exhaustion and drags herself back to the conversation— Alex and Patience discussion post-High School plans while Claire scoffs and makes snide remarks. She doesn’t have anything to say, but it keeps her awake for a little while longer.

Claire smugglers her hand into Kaia’s, intertwining their fingers with the softest look on her face that Kaia’s seen yet. She’s not sure why it’s aimed at her, but that’s a question for later. Much later.

* * *

They spend the night sleeping in a rusting junk yard a ways outside of town. Kaia can’t make sense of the route they take, and Patience isn’t even trying to, just blindly following Jody’s truck.

“I have no idea what all is buried out here, and the house is still settling after it burned, so do _not_ go poking around. Bobby warded the place to high heaven,” Jody says with a sigh, passing out blankets and pointing them into a rusting metal barn. “And I’ve worked with Sam and Dean to keep that up, but we’ve never had time to dig out everything. At least it’s not cold.”

“You really think wards are going to keep those things out?” Claire asks skeptically.

“I think it’s really hard to track anything moving at highway speeds for that long.”

Kaia takes the blanket Jody hands her and stands to the side, watching the others as they swirl around each other on the gravel parking pad. There’s a few lights over at the edges of the property, but nothing closer, just the glint of the moon off shattered windshields.

“C’mon,” Claire calls over the shriek of rusted metal. “Lets get inside at least.”

Kaia already knows Claire won’t be staying inside, where its safe. Not with a promise to protect her. Kaia’s met the type before, hyper alert and watchful. Not PTSD or trauma, just… bravado. She’s not sure she can trust it.

Inside is more car parts and some suspicious stains that Kaia doesn’t want to think too hard about. But there’s a small area in the back set up for short term use— two army surplus camp cots and a few seats pulled from, presumably, the cars outside. The upholstery is ripped, spilling yellowed foam across the floor, but they look clean enough.

Alex looks smug in the light of her cellphone. “Told you those pest repellents were a good idea.”

Claire sneers, dropping into the low bucket seat and tipping over. Kaia can’t stop the slightly hysterical giggle that emerges as Claire flails, but she manages to cut it off before it gets out of control.

Jody, coming in behind them, doesn’t bother hiding it, even as she comes around and offers Claire a hand up. “I’ve called for backup, so we’ll leave in the morning. You girls get some sleep.”

“Jody, no,” Claire and Alex both protest before Claire continues, “I’ll keep watch. I’m more used to staying up all night anyway.”

There’s some strange tension there, and Kaia just backs away from it. She looks at Patience to share in her awkward, but she’s already asleep on one of the cots, curled up in her blanket.

The other three start a hissing, half-whispered argument, the strain of whatever has been happening before this just adding to the current mess. There’s a lot of whispered accusations and Kaia simply slips away, towards the door.

* * *

Claire comes after her eventually, boosting herself to sit on the hood of the old Pinto that Kaia is leaning against. “You can get some sleep, ya know. Fighting monsters, it’s what I do. I’ll protect you.”

Kaia shudders and shakes her head. “Not yet. They might see, might…” She doesn’t know. It would be her luck that the creatures could follow her dreams to them. Bad enough that she’s hearing the hissing chatter of their speech on every breeze that floats through the junkyard. “You’re not the only one who’s used to staying up all night,” she says finally.

Claire grimaces. “Right. Dream walker. Is it every night or—“

Kaia shrugs. “They don’t catch me every night.” Probably not reassuring, but its what she’s got. Taking a deep breath, she shifts onto the hood of the car, leaning into Claire’s warmth, relaxing into the arm that Claire slides around her.

Tomorrow, they’ll go find these Winchester jerks, save them from their own assholery. Tomorrow, she’ll be brave and fight the monsters from her nightmares. The day after tomorrow, she’ll figure out if the fission of something running down her spine every time Claire touches her means anything. She’s pretty sure it’s just a crush, but it could be more. Could be a lot more.

Could be everything.

(Could be nothing— she knows sex is a lot more important to most people than it is to her.)

But first she has to get through tomorrow.


End file.
